In the Closet
by Hetahomostuck
Summary: "Oh man, now we're stuck in here..." "I don't mind being stuck in the closet with you." "What?" "Nothing..." Alfred got himself into quite a bit of trouble and now he's stuck in a closet with this weird Russian kid crappy summary, I know . One-shot for Sunflower in the Dark! Hi Sunflower!


**This is another one-shot for a winner! Sunflower in the Dark, I hope you like this!**

"Ahh! No I didn't mean to! Oh wait… I did, but I meant no harm- well actually I did, but… Whatever! Don't expel me!" Alfred stumbled as he dashed through the hallways, trying to avoid a rather pissed off principle. He kept on running until he reached the janitor's closet. Opening the door, he flew in and slammed it shut. Alfred kept silent so the principle wouldn't find him. When he was sure, he let out a sigh.

"That's the last time I'm throwing hamburgers at the teachers. It's a waste of that awesome food anyway… Aaand I'm talking to myself in the closet."

"No, you are not." Another voice said. Alfred shrieked. "What the- are you a g-ghost? Go away!"

"Nyet, you idiot. Turn around." Alfred obliged and still saw nothing. "I can't see you…"

"Heaven's sake, are you blind?" Suddenly, a familiar pair of violet eyes appeared, glowing in the darkness of the closet. Alfred recognized that pair of eyes from anywhere. "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"Big Brother, where are you?! We need to get married…." Another voice from outside shouted in a rather sickly-sweet tone. Natalia…

"Oh… That sucks for you, bro." Alfred wanted to say more but Ivan put a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Don't say anything! She might hear you! And I think she can smell fear…"

Alfred nodded silently as they listened for any more of Natalia's whining. When they heard nothing, they simultaneously sighed in relief. Alfred chuckled.

"That's so weird."

"What is weird?"

"It's just that we somehow got stuck in the same closet. There's like a gazillion of those in this high school! What are the odds of that?"

"I don't really mind being in the closet with you…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two of them sat there in an awkward silence before Alfred turned around to open the closet. He tried opening it without success. He tried again. And again… And again… The door refused to open. Alfred shouted out Spanish profanities (he was taking Spanish class). Ivan simply watched before smiling. Alfred glared at him. "What the hell are you smiling about? We're stuck in a closet together! The next class ends in thirty minutes and then we can get someone to open it!"

"Why can't the janitor open the door?"

"He took a day off, remember? Now we're stuck here…"

Ivan truly didn't mind. He had certain feelings for his classmate but was never brave enough to say. Maybe this time he'll get a chance…

**Transition**

"Help!" Alfred screamed.

"We are being stuck in here!" Ivan shouted and banged on the door they continued to do that for ten minutes until they gave up and sat down in silence.

After a while, Alfred got up and paced back and forth in the small closet, occasionally bumping into Ivan, who kept extremely silent. Alfred would sometimes even forget that he was sharing a locked closet with the Russian kid. After many attempts at ramming the door down and trying to find a key, Alfred finally gave up and decided to start a conversation.

"You don't talk very much, dude."

"I didn't know you wanted to talk."

It took every fiber of Alfred's being to not face-palm. He just couldn't stand silence. Silence made him twitch and tremble, making him think of deep things like the universe. And he hated that.

"Alfredka? You are spacing out, da?" Ivan waved a hand in front of Alfred's face. The American didn't seem to notice. Ivan tried again with no avail. Then he just kicked Alfred in the shin.

"Ow! What the heck? Ivan, why did you do that?" Well, that worked. Ivan smiled and said, "You were dead for a few moments."

"There's a better way to do that, y'know. Why didn't you just shake me?" Despite it being dark, Alfred saw Ivan shrug. Glaring, Alfred leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position. Ivan kneeled down next to him and hummed.

"Um… Alfred?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I… Um… Well… I really… I think there's a light we could turn on in here…" Ivan wouldn't say those three special words. He couldn't! Not right now! Alfred would just think he is awkward! No, he would say it later. Alfred was already up and feeling the walls. A few minutes later, he sat back down.

"There aren't any lights. Well that sucks, eh?"

Ivan nodded in the dark and stared into his friend's eyes. They were really pretty… That deep, oceanic blue… They were mesmerizing! Ivan found himself getting lost in those eyes. The eyes stared back at him. Ivan leaned forward as if to kiss the owner of those eyes. And then he heard Alfred speak.

"Whoa, dude, why are you so close? Is there something you're trying to tell me here?"

'_This is it! I could tell him now!'_ "Oh… Um… Alfred, I… I-I… I-" there was the sound of something wooden sliding against the floor before Alfred shouted out, "Ow!"

The broom fell on his head. Alfred rubbed his head tenderly and hissed in pain. "That really hurt…" Ivan grew worried. "Are you okay? You're not bleeding, are you? I shall break down this door and get you to the nurse!" Alfred put up his hands and pushed Ivan away a little.

"Hey, broski, calm it! I'm fine! But if you can break down the door, I'll love you forever!"

"Really?" Ivan smiled hopefully. Alfred chuckled nervously. "Sure, dude, whatever you want." Ivan really wished it was dark so he could see the blush on Alfred's face. Ivan, by instinct, stroked Alfred's hair. At first, Alfred had no reaction. But when Ivan twirled the little cowlick that laughed at gravity, Alfred moaned and slapped Ivan's hand away. "Watch it, Ivanski. Don't touch me there!"

"But why not? It's just a strand of hair…"

"It's complicated…"

Ivan grinned and continued to twirl the cowlick around his finger. Alfred didn't move in protest, but he did mumble out some things under his breath. It sounded like a mantra of "Just be calm. Just be calm." Ivan found this quite odd, but he didn't stop. Both he and Alfred leaned in closer to each other. Ivan smiled. _'Say it now! This is the perfect time!'_

"Alfredka… I love you." _'Well that was fast…'_

'_I know conscience. I just wanted to say it.'_

'_Oh, okay then. Good job, Vanya!'_

"Really?" Alfred interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Da, it's true! I've been trying to tell you that the whole of the school year!"

Alfred grinned and pulled the other into a kiss. "Awesome." Ah, the bliss Ivan felt at Alfred's touch. It felt so good to get that out! He indulged in the kiss, not noticing the fact that the door opened. Alfred didn't seem to notice, either. Neither noticed until they heard the giggling of surrounding kids.

"Are you two like, done with the tongue?" Felix joked. The girls giggled and the boys laughed aloud. Gilbert cackled and shouted. "This is almost as awesome as me! And you said you hated the commie, Alfred!"

Both Ivan and Alfred blushed furiously. Why did they have to open the closet when they were in the middle of something? Alfred stood up and dragged Ivan down the hall and out of the school. They needed a new place to get 'accidently' trapped in…

After all, they were still trying to hide…

**Oh man, if this seems rushed, I'm sorry. Sunflower, did you like it? I hope you did! Oh, my cat's about to climb all over my keyboard again. I'll deal with that…**

**For anyone who bothered to read this…**

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
